O nascimento de um amor
by Sra. Weasley
Summary: Eles sabiam q o amor era complicado na teoria e não se emportavam... Mas na prática... Reviews por favor!
1. O renascer de um amor

Capítulo: O renascer de um amor

Voltar a Hogwarts... Início das aulas... Foi só nisso que Harry pensou em todas em suas férias na casa dos Durseley. As lembranças terríveis do que Harry vivera no fim do ano passado ainda estavam recentes em sua memória, e o tempo vago na casa de seus tios fora o bastante para que ele ruminasse todas elas até que sua mente pedisse clemência.

Tinha se sentido solitário durante as férias, mais que isso, havia se sentido abandonado. Claro que recebera cartas de Rony e Hermione, mas elas não preenchiam a falta que sentia deles.

Se almenos pudesse ter ido à TOCA... Mas sabia que como Dumbledore tinha dito, todo o cuidado seria pouco agora que Voldemort tinha voltado. O único contato que tinha tido com o mundo bruxo, além das cartas dos seus amigos, foi o jornal "O Profeta Diário", no qual era relatado acidentes terríveis, que o Ministério da Magia insistia em afirmar que não tinha relação com a volta Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Harry se irritava ao ler isto, não podia entender como eles tinham coragem, pelo menos não depois do episódio que ele presenciou no Ministério. Não depois do que aconteceu...

Por diversas vezes durante as férias Harry se pegava sentado à janela com o olhar fixo nas nuvens esperando uma coruja aparecer no céu trazendo uma carta do seu fiel amigo "Snuffles". Mas ele sabia que esta carta nunca chegaria, nem ao menos seria escrita...

- Harry, você não concorda comigo?- Ele piscou rapidamente espantando as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar em seus olhos.

- Hã? O quê? – Virou-se para Hermione já sabendo de que se tratava de alguma discussão entre ela e Rony.

- É que eu estou falando para o Rony que ele deveria pesquisar em livros algumas técnicas para ele se aperfeiçoar como goleiro no quadribol, você não acha que eu estou certa?- Disse Hermione, enquanto lançava um ar impaciente a Rony.

- Hermione, você nem entende de quadribol! Se você acha que eu sou um goleiro tão ruim fique sabendo que eu pratiquei muito nessas férias e não vai ser me entupindo de livros que eu vou melhorar...Além disso, esse ano vamos ter tanta coisa para nos preocupar, tanta coisa para estudar, não piore a situação! - Rony lançou o mesmo olhar sem paciência à amiga e um olhar suplicante a Harry.

Harry sorriu e se virou para janela do trem sentindo o vento cortante gelar suas bochechas. Ele adorava as brigas dos amigos, as brigas bobas que começavam e terminavam sem nenhum deles entender bem o por quê. Ele, e todos em Hogwarts, já sabiam o motivo de tanto desentendimento. Virou-se para os amigos a fim de observar o rumo que tomaria a conversa.

- Rony, você é um goleiro maravilhoso, eu só queria te ajudar a melhorar, mas do jeito que você é grosso...- Hermione franziu a testa ao olhar a expressão atordoada do amigo.- O que foi?

- Você realmente acha que eu sou um goleiro maravilhoso?- Rony ficou ligeiramente mais vermelho e Hermione corou furiosamente.

- É claro, você é apenas digamos... um tanto passional.- Hermione respondeu medindo as palavras.- Melhor nos vestirmos chegaremos em Hogwarts dentro de alguns minutos.

Os três levantaram e apanharam suas vestes. Depois de vestidos, Rony e Hermione foram fazer a inspeção pelos corredores do trem, ainda tinham que orientar os alunos do primeiro ano. Saíram da cabine deixando Harry sozinho.

- Com licença Harry, eu posso entrar?- Gina apareceu por de trás de seus longos cabelos cor de fogo, parecendo um tanto contrariada.

- Ah... Claro, entra.- Harry disse apontando a poltrona em frente a sua.- Fique à-vontade.

- Obrigada.- Gina sentou-se, cruzou as pernas e ficou mirando o nada através da janela.

- O que houve?- Harry falou aparvalhado, mirando as pernas da garota, nunca tinha reparado como elas eram bonitas, sentiu algo estranho nascer no seu peito.

- O Dino, desde que eu terminei com ele, ele não para de pegar no meu pé, não agüento mais ele!- Disse isso tão rápido e com tanta agressividade, que quando terminou de falar pareceu aliviada pela confissão.

- Você precisa dizer isso a ele.- Vozes ecoavam dentro de Harry: "Dino e Gina, namoravam?", e ele não conseguiu entender porque isso o incomodava.

- Você pensa que eu não tentei? Eu disse para ele, eu tentei explicar que não seria justo nem com ele nem comigo nós continuarmos juntos enquanto eu gosto de outro—Gina prendeu as palavras abruptamente como se desejasse engolir as últimas. Harry por sua vez não conseguiu controlar seu cérebro e só ouviu as palavras que saíram independentes da sua vontade.

- Você gosta de outro garoto? É de Hogwarts? Eu conheço?- Quando viu a asneira que tinha dito, sentiu vontade de esmurrar a si próprio. Gina corou violentamente, o garoto achou que ela iria passar mal a qualquer momento, porém, ela apenas abriu um sorriso e respondeu com uma certa ironia:

- Perguntas de mais!

O que veio a seguir foi apenas silêncio, este incomodou muito Harry que tentava controlar a mente e entender o porquê da adrenalina que estava caindo em seu estômago com tanta violência. Desejava ter tido um diálogo inteligente com Gina, queria mostrar a ela que ele era capaz de ajuda-la, tinha vontade de surpreende-la mostrando a ela suas virtudes, e isto o deixava confuso. Agradeceu quando sentiu a velocidade do trem diminuindo e se deu conta que tinham chegado.

- Preciso encontrar a Mione e o Rony.- Não olhou para Gina, apenas abriu a porta e se misturou ao aglomerado de alunos que se dirigiam para a saída do trem. Olhou para trás à tempo de ver Gina se juntando a outras garotas que pareciam falar animadamente enquanto apontavam discretamente em sua direção. Neste momento Harry notou que a natureza feminina não é para ser entendida, apenas apreciada.

- Então, Harry, como foram as suas férias?- Hermione perguntou para Harry. Ele estava cansado, não havia sido fácil encontrar ela e Rony, os dois estavam no meio de muitos alunos tentando organiza-los com outros monitores. Para chegar até eles tinha sido um sacrifício, pisaram no seu pé diversas vezes, fora às inúmeras cotoveladas que levou na barriga. Estava, cansado e com fome, não conseguiu dispersar a atenção de sua comida durante toda a conversa entre os amigos, quando lhe dirigiam a palavra respondia em monossílabos, mas a simples menção de suas férias lhe deu náuseas.

- Depende do seu conceito de férias!- Disse com agressividade. Não tinha dúvidas que Hermione tinha ido à TOCA.

- Nossa Harry que mau humor! Eu só estava querendo ser educada, você quase não falo desde que chegamos!- Hermione respondeu sentida e Harry sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento de ter sido tão grosso com ela.

- Desculpa, Mione, cansado.- Harry levantou-se da mesa e se encaminhou à sala comunal.

- Cristaliuns.- o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu dando passagem para a sala comunal. Ao entrar Harry viu uma cena que fez seus músculos se contraírem, Dino e Gina se beijando forazmente, se não fosse pelos cabelos ruivos, Harry não teria a reconhecido.

Paralisado, ficou observando a cena, não parecia que Gina estava irritada com Dino, não entendeu o diálogo que haviam tido no expresso há poucas horas.

Sentiu o jantar se revirando dentro de seu estômago, sabia que teria uma reação descontrolada, e assim como sabia disto sabia também que o que estava sentindo não era racional.

Antes dele ter qualquer reação, ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. De repente Rony estava ao seu lado, com uma expressão tão transtornada quanto a de Harry, Hermione prevendo o que viria pigarreou alto, Gina virou com uma expressão dura no rosto.

- Gina, não é melhor irmos para o dormitório, já está tarde...- A garota estava muito corada, seu olhar parado no de Harry fez ele sentir uma coisa estranha, parecia que ela estava se desculpando a ele, mas Harry sabia que era o que ele queria que ela fizesse devia estar ficando louco. Olhou para Hermione e assentiu seguindo a garota ao dormitório feminino.

Tentando buscar uma razão para a guerra que se travava dentro dele Harry imaginou que sua reação era por que sendo irmã do seu melhor amigo Harry nutria por ela um sentimento de irmão. Com esse pensamento, sua consciência pareceu mais leve.


	2. Confusão de sentimentos

Capítulo dois: Confusão de sentimentos

Harry sentia a cabeça doer, o mundo rodava e seus olhos estavam ardendo. Não havia tido uma boa noite de sono, muito pelo contrário, sonhara com o seu primeiro beijo com Cho, mas quando olhava para a garota, não era Cho Chang que estava na sua frente, e sim Gina Weasley, na hora que o garoto se dava conta disso Rony aparecia, eles brigavam, seu amigo o acusava de traição, Harry tentava argumentar mais de nada adiantava.

- Rony, você está aí?- Uma voz feminina invadiu a cabeça de Harry tirando-lhe de seus devaneios.

Gina entrou no dormitório, olhou de relance para a cama arrumada do irmão e se dirigiu à cama de Harry. O garoto estava disposto a fingir o mais profundo sono, não se sentia preparado para enfrentar a causa do seu mais recente pesadelo.

- Harry, já está tarde, você não vai se levantar? Está se sentindo bem?- Uma mão pequena e quente lhe afagou os cabelos afastando-lhes da testa. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Harry podia imaginar a expressão de ternura no rosto da garota. Não podia suportar mais, sentia o rosto arder, seu coração estava acelerado.

- Ah? Ah, Gina é você! O que houve?- O garoto sentou em sua cama, colocando os óculos confirmou a sua imaginação, ao ver um rosto tão terno fitando-lhe.

- Eu vim procurar o meu irmão, ele não apareceu no café... Nem a Mione, achei que estivessem aqui com você, mas pelo visto...- Gina sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eles realmente precisam de algum tempo sozinhos...- Harry retribuiu o sorriso.

- É, você também percebeu algo mais nas brigas daqueles dois?- Gina agora estava comodamente instalada nos pés da cama do garoto, com os joelhos dobrados, apoiava o rosto entre as suas mãos em uma pose quase angelical, pelo menos para Harry.

- Me diz alguém que não tenha notado!- O garoto sorriu se levantando da cama e indo pegar suas vestes no malão.

- Realmente! Eu ia pedir uma ajuda para a Hermione, mas acho que você pode me ajudar nisso. Não consigo conjurar um Patrono descente e a turma já está bem adiantada...- Harry não encontrou desculpa para negar o pedido, todos que freqüentavam a AD no ano passado sabiam que era bom nisso.

Marcaram-se de se encontrar no final da tarde, próximos ao campo de quadribol, para treinarem o feitiço. Harry não podia dizer que não sentia-se satisfeito de poder passar um tempo sozinho com Gina, e essa conclusão não o ajudava a entender seu sentimentos.

Quando a garota já segurava a maçaneta para se retirar do dormitório, Harry se lembrou do episódio da noite anterior.

- Gina, e você e o Dino, como estão? Quer dizer, ontem á noite..., Depois do que você me disse no trem, eh, bem, eu fiquei meio confuso...- Seu cérebro gritava para que ele parasse de falar, mas algo naquela garota o deixava sem controle de si próprio.

Gina o olhou com um olhar interrogativo, sua face estava sem expressão, parecia surpresa pela primeira vez na vida e não estava contente com isso.

Porém, após poucos instantes tudo se converteu em um largo sorriso, o que surpreendeu o garoto.

- Brigamos de novo, ele estava me usando para fazer ciúmes para a Parvati, parece que estão se dando bem...- Harry sentiu o coração apertado ao reparar os olhos da menina marejados de lágrimas. Se sentiu injustiçado.

- Mas você me disse que não gostava mais dele...

- E não gosto!- Gina pareceu um pouco rude em sua resposta.- É que todos estão felizes, se acertando, veja só a Mione e o meu irmão... e o cara que eu gosto é um completo tapado que não nota em mim!- Gina completou ofegante.

- Mas vocês só brigaram, ou...- Harry parecia ter parado no início do diálogo, os conceitos de Gina sobre um relacionamento eram complexos para o garoto, eles terminaram ou só tinham brigado?

- Nós terminamos, não tem volta.- Gina deu um sorriso maroto.- Não se preocupe, Sr. Rony número dois!- Harry não ficou feliz com a comparação, ele era como um irmão para ela?

- Vamos almoçar, Harry? Você deve estar morrendo de fome, nem tomou café...- Como resposta o estômago do garoto deu um ronco alto.- Posso considerar isso como um sim?

Após alguns minutos, Harry e Gina já desciam pela escadaria de mármore, o castelo estava invadido de um delicioso cheiro de comida. Os garotos sentaram-se ao lado dos amigos que já comiam com vontade e pareciam especialmente bem dispostos.

-Vocês estão sabendo que o Neville e a Luna estão namorando?- Fred perguntou se dirigindo a sua irmã e a Harry.

- Verdade?- Gina parecia mais interessada na sua coxa de frango.

- Parece que não são só eles que andaram se acertando...- Harry falou indicando os melhores amigos com a cabeça. Os dois agora conversavam animadamente.

Jorge deu um sorriso maroto e pôs a cabeça entre os dois, que quase pularam com o susto.

- Quando será o casamento?- Rony pareceu bastante constrangido enquanto Hermione apenas corou levemente.

- Como vocês sabem?- Rony olhou desconfiado para Hermione.

- Então vocês realmente pretendem se casar?- Gina agora se divertia com a cena.

- Não! Quer dizer... Nós estamos namorando... Íamos contar para vocês, mas parece que já sabiam...- Rony explicou encabulado.

- Vocês somem pela manhã e voltam, sem brigar, gentil um com o outro e trocando esses olhares estranhos...-Harry estava muito feliz pelos amigos.

- Está bem! Harry, temos aula com o Snape agora, melhor nós irmos!- Rony pôs fim á conversa.

Na ida para a masmorra , Rony contou á Harry aonde estava pala manhã.

- Fomos ao corujal pela manhã, a Mione ia mandar a resposta de uma carta do idiota do Krum. Eu briguei com ela quando soube para quem era a carta, ela disse que eu estava com ciúmes.

- E o que você respondeu?- Harry estava realmente interessado em saber como os dois cabeças-duras tinham conseguido se entender.

- Não respondi nada!- Rony respondeu rindo.

- Ah?- Harry parou sem entender.

- Dei um beijo nela.- O garoto explicou com simplicidade.

-Ah!- Harry continuou andando, estava realmente satisfeito pelos amigos. Pelo menos eles não tinham sentimentos tão confusos quanto o seu.


	3. O mundo não importa!

Capítulo: O mundo não importa!

O dia tinha passado rapidamente, o fim da tarde chegara frio e nublado, Harry e Gina já treinavam há um pouco mais de meia hora. As primeiras tentativas foram frustrantes, Harry agora dava apóia as reclamações da amiga, se o seu Patrono não passava de uma fina fumaça sem a ameaça de nenhum dementador por perto, não queria imaginar o que aconteceria se ela tivesse que enfrentar um.

- Por favor, concentre-se bem, Gina...- Agora já se passavam de duas horas de pura frustração, Harry sentia cada músculo do seu corpo se contrair de frio e cansaço, seu nariz e seus lábios estavam completamente dormentes, mas ele não deixava de apreciar a persistência da garota.

Gina mais que nunca, parecia concentrada. Seus olhos estavam quase fechados de tão contraídos e seus lábios enrijecidos lhe davam uma expressão amedrontadora. Também parecia cansada e irritada com o progresso inexistente de seu feitiço. Ela tinha que conseguir. Com uma entonação tão forte que nem de longe lembrava a meiguice da sua voz ela entoou novamente o feitiço, não aceitaria fracassar, não na frente de Harry.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!- Uma linha de névoa, fina e prateada, começou a ser expelida da varinha da garota. A princípio Harry e Gina acharam que se tratava de outro fracasso, porém, a névoa aparentemente disforme começou a parecer mais compacta. Uma ave com grandes asas e olhos vivos, tomou forma em meio á fumaça e, se libertando da varinha, voou precisa sumindo na escuridão que circundava o castelo.

- Eu consegui...- Gina parecia em estado de êxtase, ainda mirava, encantada, o ponto onde o seu Patrono havia sumido.- Era... era uma fênix, Harry?

Harry que olhava admirado a felicidade da garota, estava tão perdido em seu sorriso que demorou alguns instantes para notar que a pergunta era dirigida á ele.

- Era... uma grande ave... uma fênix sem dúvida!- Na verdade só agora que Harry parara para pensar nisso.

- Ah, Harry...- Gina correu em sua direção jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, lha dando um forte abraço.

Pego de surpresa, Harry tombou para trás com o peso da garota, que, por sua vez, se desequilibrou caindo sobre ele retirando-lhe todo o ar dos pulmões. Sinceramente ele preferiria outra forma de agradecimento.

Seus rostos estavam colados, Harry pôde ouvir o coração da menina bater em seu peito, sua respiração quente fazia os pelos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem. Teria problemas se continuasse nessa posição.

Gina levantou-se, sentando próxima ao garoto, não parecia envergonhada e ainda conservava no rosto se sorriso de contentação.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Harry?- A garota se debruçou sobre ele franzindo o cenho e jogando os cabelos para trás, Harry sentiu o cheiro de perfume que exalavam.

- O q-que v-você acha?- Harry continuava caído na grama, aos poços Gina se aproximava dele, percebera a poço tempo que seu cérebro não comandava mais quase nenhuma das suas funções voluntárias.

- Que, talvez, agora seja eu que precise te ensinar uma coisa...- Gina afagou-lhe levemente o rosto.

Harry prendeu a respiração. O tempo parara para ele, pois, comprimidos aos seus, os lábios de Gina lhe beijavam carinhosamente, o garoto retribuiu o beijo, fechando os olhos ele pôde sentir que todos os sentimentos confusos que lhe atormentaram nos últimos dias se desembaralhavam e se resumiam naquele beijo.

Harry abriu os olhos repentinamente e afastou os lábios, o "porém" que o incomodava os sonhos lhe veio à mente.

- Desculpe-me Gina, eu não deveria...

- Fui eu que te beijei!- Gina reclamou injustiçada. Abaixou a cabeça, estava muito envergonhada para encara-lo.

- Bom, nesse caso...- Harry sorriu maroto, segurando-lhe pelo queixo, aproximou seu rosto ao dele.- Como eu já me desculpei...

Não adiantava mais travar batalhas com seu coração, ao beijar Gina, ao senti-la tão perto de si, Harry sentia-se diferente, sentia-se completo.

Depois daquela noite tudo iria ser diferente, não havia razão para pesadelos, Rony teria que entender... Porém, aquele não era um momento apropriado para pensarem nisso. Naquele momento deixariam o mundo fora de suas mentes, nada importava mais.

Duas horas mais tarde, Gina entrava no salão comunal puxando Harry pela mão, apesar da hora, os dois se sentiam extremamente bem dispostos.

Na tentativa de subir o mais rapidamente para o seu dormitório, Harry tropeçou no abajur que ficava á entrada da sala.

- Porcaria!- Harry xingou massageando o pé.

- Shhhh!- Gina o repreendeu levando o dedo aos lábios e depois indicou um aglomerado na poltrona que Harry ainda não havia reparado.

Próximo a lareira Rony dormia profundamente entrelaçado à Hermione que ressonava repousada em seu peito. Ambos pareciam ter adormecido a espera de algo, ou de alguém.

- Devemos acorda-los?- Harry perguntou assustado com a repentina presença dos amigos.

- Melhor não...- Gina bocejou e olhou para o relógio.- Já é tarde, podem desconfiar de algo.

- Bem, então...- Harry puxou-a pela cintura e beijou levemente seus lábios. – Boa noite, durma bem!

- Boa noite... E não sonhe com anjinhos!- Gina parou para apreciar a expressão atordoada do garoto.- Só sonhe comigo!

- Ah! Pode deixar, eu nunca conseguiria sonhar com outra coisa...- Harry puxou-a mais uma vez para si. Se pudesse passaria a noite toda ali, com ela.

- Cara, que noite!- Rony esfregou a nuca fazendo uma careta de dor, enquanto ele e Hermione se juntavam aos amigos à mesa do café. Todos os quatro haviam dormido demais, de modo que o salão principal estava quase vazio.

- Que hora vocês chegaram ontem?- Hermione indagou se dirigindo a Harry e Gina.

- Não muito tarde.- Harry respondeu de boca cheia e lançou um olhar suplicante a Gina.

- Pô, pareceu uma eternidade enquanto esperávamos vocês...- Rony comentou distraído empilhando torradas no seu prato antes que elas sumissem. De repente Rony franziu a testa como se lembrasse de algo muito importante. Lançou um olhar desconfiado à Harry e perguntou.- Harry, o que você e a minha irmã faziam juntos à noite?

Harry engasgou com o suco de abóbora que tomava. Preocupada Gina correu ao seu auxílio, dando leves tapinha nas suas costas virou o olhar para o irmão. Hermione observava a cena com interesse.

- Harry estava me ajudando a conjurar um Patrono.- Gina respondeu com simplicidade enquanto Harry recuperava o fôlego. Harry estava feliz que os amigos não soubessem Leglimência.

- Amor, você me acompanha até a sala de Quiromancia?- Hermione pediu meiga ao namorado.

- Mas eu nem acabei de...

- Por favor...- Hermione interrompeu o garoto.

- Ai, Mione você é tão...

- Linda, meiga e amorosa?- A garota o interrompeu novamente lançando um olhar repreensivo. Harry e Gina se divertiam com o diálogo entre os dois.

- É... Ai, Mione eu te amo mesmo! Só você para me dobrar com esse teu jeitinho...- Hermione inchou com a afirmação do namorado.

Conformado, Rony levantou-se, passando o braço em torno da cintura da namorada, se encaminharam para a sala de aula.

- Também preciso ir, Harry.- Gina levantou e pegou sua bolsa.

- Vai me deixar sozinho?- Harry puxou a menina junto de si e vendo que estavam sozinhos lhe deu um beijo carinhoso.

- Se eu pegar uma detenção, vou ter que te deixar sozinho por mais tempo - Gina falou ao seu ouvido.

-Então é melhor você ir logo! Te encontro depois das aulas?- Perguntou esperançoso.

- Vou pensar no seu caso...- Gina provocou, lhe deu mais um beijo rápido e seguiu rapidamente para a escada deixando para trás, um Harry atordoado mais que , agora, tinha plena certeza dos seus sentimentos.


End file.
